


Mischief of one kind and another.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Student Council elections have never been this interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mischief of one kind and another.

**Author's Note:**

> The title’s taken from the 31 Days theme for May 1, 2009.

In retrospect, perhaps Sawada Tsunayoshi should have seen it coming. Maybe it would have been a good idea to start worrying, for example, when Reborn had begun to take a rather particular (and peculiar) interest in the way things were run over at Namimori School. In the student body, its different organizations, the administration. Reborn never did anything without a reason, and his reasons often involved a lot of pain and humiliation on Tsuna’s part, all for the sake of The Family.

 

Still, for whatever reason, Tsuna had NOT been suspicious, and ended up paying for it around two weeks later, quite literally, in the form of a kick to the head.

 

“Wake up, my worthless student. You have an early morning engagement.”

 

“Bwuh?”

 

Thankfully, Tsuna was beginning to learn just enough to scramble out of bed on autopilot rather than stay where he was and get kicked _again_. Baby steps, baby steps.

 

“What’s going on, Reborn…?”

 

“I’ve put you up as one of the candidates for the Student Council President Elections. They’re meeting the lot of you in fifteen minutes.”

 

And in as much as Tsuna would have really, really liked to rail and flail and demand to know what all of this was about, he did not cherish the idea of getting knocked unconscious and dragged to school by the collar of his uniform.

 

Suffice to say, the next seven days were the longest and most traumatic ones of Tsuna’s high school life. Whenever he showed the slightest signs of hesitation or even hedged at the possibility of dropping out of the race, Reborn stuck his pistol up his nostril and very seriously informed his stupid student that he was going to shoot him if he did. It was, of course, Reborn’s very roundabout and life-threatening way of showing his support.

 

And then the others came around.

 

Having been brainwashed by Reborn into believing that Tsuna becoming the Student Council President of their school would somehow aid him later on as a Boss, Gokudera launched headlong into preparing campaign flyers, banners, armbands, posters, pins, pencils, ball pens, coffee mugs, lunch boxes, handkerchiefs, notebooks and bags – the first three, he posted all over the school, and threatened to blow up whoever dared to “desecrate” any of them, or even put the posters of his boss’ rivals in the general vicinity. He then took it upon himself to distribute the rest of the things he had made to the general student body, and proceeded to interrogate whoever WASN’T carrying around some sort of Tsuna-related object on their person.

 

No, he never told Tsuna where he had gotten the money for all of that.

 

Yamamoto and Ryohei aggravated the situation by fully supporting Gokudera in his aggressive campaign management scheme (sans the beating and threats of blowing shit up to kingdom come). There was also no convincing either of them that Reborn had simply set Tsuna up – Yamamoto simply thought that it was a whole new task that they had to accomplish for their game, and Ryohei did not seem to hear Tsuna’s weak protests regarding the situation (“LITTLE MAN, YOU ARE EXTREMELY EXTREME!”).

 

Hibari Kyouya himself eventually came around after Gokudera’s nonsense breached critical mass – the prefect descended upon the lot of them on the third day with the swift anger of an angry god, claiming that Tsuna (through Gokudera) had violated several campaign rules and therefore needed to be bitten to death. Gokudera, of course, did not take THAT very well, and Yamamoto and Ryohei jumped right in to help Tsuna out. By the time the lot of them were finished, half the school had gone up in smoke, and Tsuna stepped out of it looking – and FEELING – like a bomb had gone off in his face.

 

The rest of the campaign days were pretty much a repeat of that one, although the property damage was not nearly as extensive.

 

The moratorium directly before the elections gave Tsuna some time to recover (and get himself looked at properly in a hospital), and, as predicted, he did NOT win the race. Gokudera cried foul, insisted that someone cheated and therefore that someone needed to be blown up to kingdom come, Hibari reacted accordingly, Yamamoto and Ryohei jumped right in, and while all of that was going down on his head Tsuna heard this tiny little voice inside of him say that maybe it would do him some good to find the nearest rock, crawl under it, and die there.

 

Later, though, when Tsuna stumbled out of the school gates to find Kyoko waiting for him with a bright smile and a lunchbox to celebrate Tsuna’s “almost-victory”, Tsuna felt as though maybe, some of that pain was worth it.


End file.
